


Pretty little colours

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad English, Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kinda repetitive, Lots of swearings, M/M, Mention of sex oof, OT6, Soft!!!, Soulmates AU, and each other, but mostly leo, enjoy, everyone is whipped for leo, everyones loves leo, fluff!, focused on leoxvixx, leo centric, no real smuts though, the story is mostly leo centric, theres alot/toomany neo at the beginning sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Taekwoon smiles to himself,thinking how he wouldn't want any other choices than this.Thinking how warm he is around five other bodies.Thinking how beautiful the colours are.Thinking how it'd always be six,and only six.ORSoulmates AU where your world is black and white up until you meet your soulmate and everything changes into colour.The thing is,everyone have only one true love -their soulmate- but taekwoon have five.And everything is just confusing but the six of them loves each other anyways.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First | Hakyeon
> 
> Second | Jaehwan

Taekwoon sighs as he look around his new dorm,wishing that he doesnt get any roomates even though he knows that's impossible.Taekwoon was about to lie down on his bed and get some sleep as he had already packed out his things when he hears someone knocking on the door.  
Taekwoon pouts to himself,guessing that the person knocking is his roomate.He walks lazily to the door before opening the door to meet with a guy with golden honey skin -which looks good on him but taekwoon would rather die than admit that- and raven hair that looks soft and fluffy.The guy is almost as tall as taekwoon,only some centimetres below him.  
The raven haired guy looks up from his phone,smiling and opening his mouth to greet taekwoon when he suddenly stopped talking and just stood there staring at taekwoon.  
Taekwoon furrows his eyebrows and watches awkwardly as the guy continues to gapes at him.  
Out of the blue,Taekwoon is suddenly tackled into a bear hug that makes him stumble and fell down the floor.Taekwoon groans in confusion,opening his eyes to see that the raven haired guy has his head buried into taekwoon's chest.Taekwoon watches closely and notices the guy shaking.  
"What--"  
The guy looked up with tears pouring down his face before realising that they're still on the floor.He stood up and offers his hand to taekwoon,grinning.Taekwoon accepts the hand hesitantly,still confused with the whole thing.  
"Hey,im cha hakyeon!Sorry for tackling you like that" Hakyeon smiles at taekwoon,his eyes still a little glassy "its just that.The colours are really pretty.Our world was black and white for a long time so when it burst into colour,i was a little..excited and surprised"  
Taekwoon stares at hakyeon,shocked "What..?Colours.." He looks around him but still sees black and white and not even a hint of colour to it  
Hakyeon nods,looking confusedly at taekwoon "You-- you cant..see the colours..?"  
Taekwoon looks at hakyeon before the realisation sink in,he laughs humourlessly before sitting down on the floor,feeling weak.Taekwoon shakes his head in disbelief "I waited so long to find my soulmate and when i did,i still cant see colours..?"  
Hakyeon hurriedly sits infront of taekwoon and pulling him into a hug "Hey,it's okay.Im not sure what's happening as this is my first time too but we can work this out...uh..?"  
Taekwoon sniffs and lets out a little chuckle before huggin hakyeon back hesitantly "It's Jung Taekwoon."  
Hakyeon grins "Taekwoonie!"  
Taekwoon smiles to himself,glad that hakyeon is at least accepting and doesn't question anything too much.  
He's actually glad his soulmate is cha hakyeon.  
\--  
"Don't you want to check it on the internet or something,hakyeon?I've been wondering why you didn't.It's been months." Taekwoon looks up at hakyeon who's scrolling his phone while spooning taekwoon.  
Hakyeon looks down at Taekwoon and smiles "Do you want to,woonie?"  
Taekwoon frowns to himself,thinking for a tiny bit of time before shaking his head "I don't.I..dont want to know why im like this"  
Hakyeon grins and kissed the top of taekwoon's head "Then I wouldn't too.If it doesn't concern you then it shouldn't concern me too.Plus it's not making you get advantages right?Aside from you not having things that's not in the colour black anyways."  
"Hey!Chansoo said black suits me"  
Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon,frowning a little "Chansoo who?"  
Taekwoon smiles to himself knowingly,sensing that hakyeon is getting jealous at the mention of another boy "Oh..Just my crush from highschool"  
Hakyeon fake gasps "How dare you talk about crushes when you're with me,your soulmate"  
Taekwoon shrugs and grins at hakyeon's antics.Hakyeon smiles as well and ruffles taekwoon's hair lovingly,knowing that Taekwoon is not serious and said that just to tease with him."So.chansoo who,seriously?"  
"My bestfriend from highschool.He met his soulmate during middle school and told me i fit the colour black.So he bought me a lot of black coloured things"  
Hakyeon nods "Black really does suits you.But everything in your closet is black and white before i decided to take care of your appearance."  
"What's my shirt colour right now?" Taekwoon looks down at his shirt,only seeing the colour black and white,he lets out a frustrated sound and pouts to himself.  
"It's dark blue" Hakyeon said,caressing taekwoon's hair,sensing that Taekwoon is still frustated that he cant see colours despite already meeting hakyeon,his soulmate.  
"Is the colour pretty?"  
Hakyeon smiles "Everything on you looks pretty"  
\--  
Taekwoon looks up from his phone when the the rings,showing that someone entered the cafe.Taekwoon stands up and heads to the counter,sighing and praying that his part time job would just end now as he have a lot of assignments to be finished.  
"Hello,welcome to the Navy&shining gold cafe,what'd you like to order?" Taekwoon says,looking at the guy with big eyes and a pretty nose.  
The guy looks up to but stays silent as well,gaping.  
Taekwoon looks at the guy,confused.Feeling the scene quite familiar.Taekwoon laughs humourlessly,scratching the back of his neck awkwardly "Are..you okay?"  
"Isn't..isn't the colours pretty?" The guy said,smiling brightly at taekwoon,giddy.  
Taekwoon's eyes widen "The-- The colours you said?"  
"Yeah,They're pretty." The guy smiled as he looks around "I didnt know i wear such a..weird coloured shirt,ew."  
Taekwoon's knees goes weak as he listens to the guy,feeling his eyes going glassy  
"Im jaehwan by the way-- Why are you crying?" Jaehwan looks at taekwoon,suprised and worried  
"Im sorry,im so sorry." Taekwoon sobs,kneeling down behind the counter,hiding his face on his knees  
Jaehwan walks hurriedly behind the counter as well,kneeling next to taekwoon "Why are you apologising?You-- you made me see colours,not make me go blind"  
Taekwoon shakes his head,still sobbing "You don't deserve this,oh my god."  
Jaehwan knits his eyebrows together in confusion,opening his mouth to reply when someone suddenly comes behind the counter as well and kneeling infront of taekwoon worriedly  
"Woonie,what happened?Why-- why are you crying?" Hakyeon pulls taekwoon into a hug before glaring at jaehwan "what did you do?"  
Taekwoon pushes hakyeon away gently upon hearing him talking to the guy "Hakyeon,it's not like that.."  
Jaehwan looks between the two,still feeling as confused as ever "Whats happening?"  
Taekwoon sighs,wiping his tears away and standing up, "Let's go home.I'll explain there"  
Jaehwan and hakyeon stands up,both not having a clue to what's going on but nodding anyways  
"What about your work woon?" Hakyeon asked,holding taekwoon's arm,making jaehwan eyes them suspiciously and feeling a weird feeling inside his stomach.  
"I-- i'll call the boss at home" taekwoon said,still feeling a little weak.Taekwoon looks at jaehwan and smiles apologetically, "Sorry for breaking down like that,jaehwan.Im taekwoon"  
Jaehwan smiles at taekwoon,shaking his head "Im still confused,but it's okay,taekwoon"  
\--  
"So...you guys are..soulmates?" Jaehwan asked,frowning "but taekwoon can't see colours but you can?"  
Hakyeon nods,frowning as well "Yeah.Is it the same with..you?"  
Jaehwan looks around before nodding "Everything's in colour."  
Taekwoon sighs "Everything's still black and white for me"  
Jaehwan looks at taekwoon and smiles "It's okay!You have us to rely on"  
"Well at least now i have someone who can take care of woonie when im not here!" Hakyeon said,grinning at jaehwan "woon can be a little clingy"  
Jaehwan grins as well,nodding "i can see that"  
Groaning,taekwoon glares at the two of his soulmates "Im still here,bastards"  
The both of them laughs and pulls taekwoon into a group hug,feeling content  
"It may be too early,but are you moving in with us?" Taekwoon asks after the two finally lets him go  
"Ooh,already being clingy i see" Jaehwan said,pinching taekwoon's cheeks  
Taekwoon swats jaehwan's hands away,grumbling "Why are my soulmates so annoying"  
Laughing,jaehwan ruffles taekwoon's hair "If you guys want me to,then sure!"  
"Of course we want you to!" Hakyeon said,hugging jaehwan "With you here,it'd be ,ore fun and we can tease woonie together"  
Jaehwan smiles at hakyeon,nodding giddily "it'd be fun!"  
"I hate you guys" Taekwoon said,pouting and stomping into his and hakyeon's room  
"He loves us" hakyeon whispers,grinning  
Jaehwan grins as well,leaning into hakyeon "He loves us."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third | wonshik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writings sucks.Enjoy

Taekwoon opens his eyes before looking around the bedroom that he shares with the two of his soulmates.It haven't been longer than four months since he and hakyeon met jaehwan but the three of them are already wrapped around each other's fingers.Taekwoon smiles to himself,getting up and kissing the tops of his soulmates heads.  
Jaehwan's eyes cracks open and he grins lazily at taekwoon "You're already up?"  
Taekwoon reaches forward and caresses jaehwan's hair fondly, "I need to get ready for work"  
Hearing that,jaehwan pouts "I wanna work at your cafe too"  
Grinning,taekwoon shakes his head "You should continue working at the animal shelter.I like them a lot"  
"I know,If it's not because you and hakyeon hyung likes the animals so much,i would've already joined you guys at the cafe."  
"Why are you guys so noisy.." Hakyeon mutters quietly,still laying at his spot on their shared bed.  
"Yeon-ah,get up.We should get ready for work" Taekwoon gently runs his fingers through hakyeon's hair,making him smile and leans into his hand  
"Let's just close the cafe for today.." Hakyeon half whines,trying to pull taekwoon back into bed with jaehwan and him  
Jaehwan looks at hakyeon and then at taekwoon before doing his almighty puppy eyes "Yeah,Lets stay home today,woonie hyung~"  
Laughing,taekwoon pulls his arms away from hakyeon gently before standing up and walking toward the bathroom "You know that wouldn't work on me,jyan."  
Pouting at being refused,hakyeon turns to jaehwan before pulling him down to snuggle "You sucks,woonie.Fine,you can go to work by yourself hmp im not going!"  
Taekwoon rolls his eyes before smiling fondly "Sure" Without waiting for a reply,taekwoon steps into the bathroom and locks the door.  
Hakyeon and jaehwan just lays on the shared bed in silence,the sound of shower and their calmly even breathing the only sounds accompanying themy  
"Are you seriously not going to go to work,hyung?" Jaehwan asks curiously,peering up at hakyeon's face as best as he can with his head laying on the said man's chest  
Hakyeon closes his eyes gently before chuckling "i'd like to but I couldn't just let taekwoonie work alone,could i?"  
Chuckling as well,jaehwan shakes his head gently "I guess not"  
It was silent again before taekwoon steps out of the shower,smiling fondly at the sight of his two soulmates cuddling together  
At the sound of taekwoon getting out of the shower,hakyeon opens his closed eyes before catching taekwoon smiling fondly at jaehwan and him "Woonie"  
Taekwoon's smile grows as he locked eyes with hakyeon "Yeonie."  
They staring didn't stop even though taekwoon is still half-naked and is still quite wet,water dripping down his body onto the floor.  
"..what are you guys doing" Jaehwan sits up,looking at his mates sleepily "A staring contest?"  
Taekwoon shakes himself out of his daze before smiling gently at jaehwan "I got distracted"  
Hakyeon grins "By me!!You know how whipped he is for me~"  
At that,jaehwan turns to face hakyeon "He's whipped for me as well.He's literally wrapped around my finger"  
Hakyeon chuckles before pulling jaehwan into a hug "He's whipped for the both of us,baby"  
Taekwoon scowls "and there goes my softness for you guys flying away"  
Laughing,hakyeon gets up before pulling jaehwan up as well "Lets go shower"  
Nodding,jaehwan follows hakyeon into the shower  
"Don't do anything weird,we're short of time!" Taekwoon warns them,pointing  
"We aren't that horny!" Hakyeon whines before closing the door  
\--  
"Yeon-ah,some of our ingredients are almost finished.I think im going to go to the grocery store for a bit" Taekwoon informs before pulling his apron off  
"What?Now?" Hakyeons asks,eyeing taekwoon  
"Yeah,since there usually arent that many customers at this time.Tell sungjae to cover my shift for awhile while im out"  
Hakyeon pouts but nods anyways as he bids taekwoon farewell with a soft peck on his lips.Smiling,taekwoon waves before rushing out of the door.  
As soon as he's out of the cafe,taekwoon walks as fast as he can to the grocery store nearby,hoping that there really wouldn't be that many customers at the cafe  
Taekwoon opens the door gently as he reaches the store before picking up a basket to put the groceries needed  
\--  
After making sure that he got all the things on the list,taekwoon walks to the counter and puts the basket gently before noticing that the man that's supposed to be managing the counter is dozing off on the chair next to the counter.  
Sighing,taekwoon pokes the man's arm softly.Unsurprisingly,the guy didnt even move.Taekwoon scowls before poking the man again,harder this time.That seems to work as the worker jerks awake and looking around and rubbing his eyes "what.."  
Taekwoon continue to stare as the man still seems half-asleep and was about to reach out and poke him again when said man suddenly stands up and bown ninety degrees to taekwoon "Oh my god!Im sorry,i was just sitting there but i guess i felt asleep oh god-"  
Taekwoon blushes and telling the guy to get up and to stop bowing to him and that its okay,he understands.The guy finally gets up and look straight into taekwoon's eyes before his eyes suddenly widens almost comically "holy shit am i dreaming?"  
Taekwoon tilts his eyes questioningly,not understand what the man means  
"I- i cant believe my first meeting with my soulmate is here at a small grocery store,shit."  
Taekwoon seems to pause for a second before the man's words register in his mind "I- soulmates? Us?!"  
"What?You can't see the colours or something?" The guy laughs but stops immediately as he saw Taekwoon's expression "you really cant?"  
Taekwoon sighs before shaking his head,everything is too confusing he couldn't even form a single word "..what's your name?"  
The man smiles "Wonshik.Kim wonshik."  
Taekwoon lets out a hum before smiling weakly "Im taekwoon"  
"Uh..so like,this situation.." Wonshik awkwardly points between the two of them  
Seeing wonshik's awkwardness,taekwoon smiles a little before rubbing his nape "Are you- uh,when are your work going to finish?"  
"Um,one more hour.." Wonshik says as he checks the clock hanged on the wall just above the counter  
"Ah then..can you come to the 'blue blossom' cafe just across the street?I'd be there,we can talk about this whole situation " taekwoon says gently before pointing to his basket "for now..can you just ring all my things?Im kinda in a hurry"  
Wonshik jumps before going behind the counter and ringing taekwoon's items as quickly as he can "Sorry,i was distracted"  
Smiling gently,taekwoon shakes his head "Its okay.I understand,it's not like this thing happens everyday in your life"  
After paying,taekwoon jogs back to his cafe,frowning at the new situation he found himself in.  
\--  
"Oh woonie!!You're away for so long~" hakyeon said without looking up from his phone "There were a lot of customers but they all went back alread-- what happened?Are you okay sweetie?"  
Taekwoon startles as he suddenly feels hakyeon's cold fingers caressing his cheeks,not even noticing when hakyeon walks up to him "Im okay..just,something happened.Could you perhaps call jyan and tell him to come here by eight pm?"  
Hakyeon is worried and curious but it doesnt looks like he'd get to know what happens any time soon so he nods and whips out his phone to call his other soulmate.  
\--  
As soon as it reaches eight in the night,jaehwan comes into the cafe,looking both confused and bubbly "whats up?"  
Hakyeon looks at taekwoon expectfuly,waiting for an answer as well  
Taekwoon shakes his head at the both of them "Let's wait for a little bit more"  
Hakyeon and jaehwan shares an eye contact with each other confusingly before shrugging,trusting taekwoon to tell them everything when the time is right  
They had been waiting in silence in the empty -since its already closed- cafe when the door suddenly rings again indicating that someone went in the cafe and hakyeon turns around and was about to tell the man that the store is closed but then taekwoon got up and waves at the man  
"..um,taekwoonie,who's this?" Hakyeon asks,confused.  
"Um..this is wonshik.Uh,wonshik-ah,you can sit here" taekwoon points at the seat opposite him,next to jaehwan who still looks blank and confused  
Wonshik walks awkwardly to the table before setting himself down next to jaehwan and looking at taekwoon confusedly as well  
"Wonshik,this is jaehwan and hakyeon.Hakyeon,jaehwan, this is wonshik" taekwoon introduces them briefly,feeling awkward himself  
They nods to each other but looking at taekwoon again "well,um,wonshik-ah,hakyeon,jaehwan and i are..soulmates"  
At that,wonshik's eyes widen "s- so you have two soulmates?"  
"...now three" taekwoon whispers quietly but the other three still manages to catch his words  
"Are you trying to say that wonshik here can see colours because of you too?" Hakyeon asks,his smile gentle  
Taekwoon nods,not looking at neither of the three  
"Hey,woonie hyung,its okay.We don't mind,as long as you're happy,we're happy as well" jaehwan said comfortingly,rubbing taekwoon's hand softly  
Taekwoon finally looks up and saw the his two soulmates smiling gently at him,making him smile as well.Right after that,taekwoon looks at wonshik who still looks quite confused but his face gentle anyways  
"Wonshik,i can understand if you feels that this is too much or that you feel like you doesn't want to be with me so you dont have to force yourself to be-"  
Wonshik's eyebrows rises and he shakes his head urgently "I didn't say anything,hyung"  
Taekwoon looks at wonshik confusedly and wonshik chuckles,finding the man adorable "I- this is all very new to me so i might seem awkward but i know that i'd regret it if i let you go.I- i want to be with you.and with them"  
Hakyeon and jaehwan grins at wonshik,making him unconsciously grinning as well  
Taekwoon's eyes widen before he's suddenly pulled into a group hug by his now three soulmates  
"Lets support each other a lot from now"  
The other hums at hakyeon's words,smiling to themselves.  
"...wonshik are you going to move in with us?" Jaehwan asks excitedly  
Wonshik grins at jaehwan's adorableness before his words finally register "what?move in??To you guys house?"  
Hakyeon nods before grinning as well  
"Can i?" Wonshik ask hesitently,not sure himself  
Taekwoon,hakyeon and jaehwan immediately nods "Of course you can"  
Wonshik grins, "Sure then!"  
"Looks like we need to buy one more bed then"  
"Should buy two,woon hyung takes so many spaces for himself even though he's thin"  
"Its not my fault that my limbs are long!"  
The three continues to bicker while wonshik settles with just watching and grinning happily  
\--  
"Why the fuck didnt you say that you snore?!" Jaehwan shrieks dramatically as the four of them eats breakfast at the table  
"My snore isn't that bad!" Wonshik defends himself,pouting  
"Isnt that bad my ass,we woke up because of your tank-like snore last night!" Hakyeon said,joining in  
"You guys are over reacting~!Taek hyung,tell them to stop" wonshik whines,looking at taekwoon hopefully  
"...you really do snore loudly.i really thought there was a tank in the room last night" taekwoon says,grinning at wonshik  
Hakyeon and jaehwan cackles,nodding at taekwoon approvingly  
"if we knew your snore is that bad,we'd have just build a special sound prood room for you"  
"Right,we shouldnt have invited him to move in"  
Pouting wonshik glares at them "You guy have been telling me to move in for months and now that i did,you guys are complaining"  
"We are just joking" Taekwoon grins at wonshik "we are glad that you're here now,shik."  
"Im glad im here too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while sleepy so sorry if this is crappy as fck


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth | Hongbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might sucks.I also think this contains a lot of leobin.also this is a lil short lmao sorry

"Whose turn is it to buy the groceries this week?" Hakyeon asks in a motherly voice,hands on his hips and frowning at the three of his soulmates that are currently sitting on the sofa,cuddled up together

Jaehwan looks up before smiling mischievously, "Isn't it woon hyung's turn?"

The said man whips his head to look at jaehwan "Hey!It's not my turn!Im pretty sure it's wonshik's." .Taekwoon says,moving the men's attention to wonshik

Wonshik gapes,"Why- it was my turn last we-"

"Shut your mouths up now,you little uncooked steaks" hakyeon snarls,making a face "All of you get out of this house and buy all the groceries needed"

"Hey!No fair,why aren't you going too?!" Jaehwan shrieks,trying to push hakyeon's hand away from pulling them off the couch

"I was cleaning the whole house this morning and what did you do?Thats right,laze around!" Hakyeon says -or yells- to jaehwan,still trying to pull them up

"We're on holiday,hyung~" wonshik whines,clinging onto taekwoon so that hakyeon couldnt pull him up

Taekwoon groans at jaehwan and wonshik clinging at him while hakyeon tries his hard to pull the three up "Ohmygod,just let me go,i'll go!This is a much bigger hell than walking to the mart!"

Hakyeon let's the men's hands go,smiling,satisfied "Good boy,woonie!Here's the list~"

Taekwoon grumbles under his breath before shrugging jaehwan and wonshik off him "im going to leave you guys for real if you do this again,god my body is aching from all the pulling and latching"

"Oh,sweetie you've been threatening us that since day one but we're still here after all " Jaehwan said,shaking his head and grinning

Taekwoon gets up and glares at jaehwan "Even if i did leave,you'd somehow find a way to get me back anyways.Im out,goodbye you assholes"

Closing the door,taekwoon rolls his eyes at the sound of the three laughing loudly before sighing "My holiday is wasted on buying the groceries,great!how fun!"  
\--  
"God why are there so many things on the list" taekwoon mumbles to himself,eyeing the list of groceries hakyeon handed him earlier "Im living with monsters,god."

Taekwoon walks,eyes on the paper before accidentally bumping into someone,making the guy fell down to the floor.Taekwoon frowns,he's quite sure that he didnt bump into him that strong.His body isn't even that build,what's with this overdramatic guy seriously?

"For fucks sake,dont you have eyes?" The man groans,standing up and brushing the nonexistent dusts off his pants,not looking up to look at taekwoon

"I didnt even knock into you that strong.How did you even fell down?" Taekwoon said,irritated 

The guy looks up with wide eyes,gaping at taekwoon "You knocked me down but didn't even bother to apologise?What,am i not allowed to be a little weak?You body is built,mis- holy shit what the fuck!" The guy shrieks,looking around him so suddenly that it makes taekwoon jumps and looks around them too

"What are you looking at" taekwoon asks as he see the man still looking horrified 

"You- why must i get an asshole as my soulmate?!" The guy shrieks,rubbing his eyes as if that would change the fact that they're soulmates

This has happened so many times in a short span of time that he didn't even have any reaction other than widening his eyes.And it wasn't even because of the fact that he found another soulmate but rather "Excuse you?So im the asshole here?!"

"Who else?You didn't even apologise!" The man cries,stomping his feet in frustration 

"Well,im sorry!i was just shocked at how easily you fell!" Taekwoon shrieks,trying to calm down the man to not catch other customers attention to them

The guy stops and smirks "Now,thats better,you tall ass satan"

"Who's the asshole now huh?" Taekwoon snarls,glaring at the man

The man frowns before shrugging "i've always been called an asshole,doesn't really bother me anymore." He looks at taekwoon up and down before smiling for the first time,dimples popping up "You're an asshole as well but i think we'd match the each other well!Im hongbin,what's your name?"

Taekwoon stares at the man's -hongbin's.- dimples before he catches myself and blushes "Ugh,taekwoon.Jung taekwoon."

Hongbin nods before looking down at taekwoon's basket that's left unattended on the floor next to the man, "You eat a lot for a guy so tall and slim"

"They aren't all mine,asshole.I live with three other guy-" taekwoon stops,remembering that he haven't told hongbin about the situation he's in.He's not really sure if hongbin would really like this news,he looks like a short tempered guy,though when he smiles he looks very attractive and adorable.

"Oh?roomates?Awe,how are we gonna live together then" hongbin stated half playfully,grinning

Taekwoon splutters,shocked at hongbin's changing attitude from rude to smiley and then suddenly all flirty 

Seeing taekwoon flustered,hongbin laughs and taekwoon thought that he wouldn't mind being humiliated like this everyday if he can see hongbin smiles and laugh- shit is he already in love-

Still blushing,taekwoon shakes his head "They arent roomates.Well,they kinda are.But they are more than that"

Hongbin raised an eyebrow up,"what?So,siblings then?"

Choosing to just be truthful,taekwoon shakes his head again before speaking in a soft voice,afraid of his newfound soulmate's reaction "No,they're my..soulmates.."

Blinking,hongbin opens his mouth as if to laughs but the only sound that comes out is a choked sound "O-oh?"

Taekwoon rubs his nape before nodding,feeling a little guilty.And afraid.Afraid that hongbin is just going to walk away and reject him. "Weird,right?"

To taekwoon's surprise,hongbin just shrugs,rubbing his nape as well "Not really.I had a friend that was in this situation like you back then.He was happy with his soulmates and even though i do thought it was weird at first,seeing him happy,i guess it doesnt really matter how many soulmates you have.As long as they makes you happy."

Taekwoon gapes,happy tears almost threatening to fall before laughing and pulling hongbin into a hug "Thank you,oh my god.i really thought you're just going to reject me and walk away"

Hongbin smiles to himself and hugs taekwoon tightly "Im not that big of an asshole,taekwoon"

Taekwoon shakes his head,still smiling "Yeah,Oh,also,im older than you,asshole"

Hongbin laughs "Ah,is that what we're gonna call each other from now on then?Asshole?can i call the others assholes as well?"

"Do as you like,your majesty" 

After finally calming down,hongbin takes taekwoon's hand in his and smiles "Well,lets go pay our things.and then you can introduce me to your other soulmates,"

Nodding,taekwoon squeezes hongbin's smaller hand "Your soulmates as well,"

"Yes,asshole.My other assholes of soulmates as well."

"Shut the hell up,you just feel the need to ruin the moment huh"  
\--  
Hearing the bell rings,wonshik opens the door,ready to tackle taekwoon into a bear hug but stops in his tracks when he saw taekwoon holding hands with a guy that wonshik can't recognise 

Taekwoon smile nervously at wonshik while the guy next to him raised his eyebrows up and smiles as if he's not surprised that there's another guy in taekwoon's house.Unless the guy is just a friend.But taekwoon wouldnt really hold his with just a friend would he.So wonshik's guessing the guy is another one of taekwoon's soulmate

Smiling warmly and a little awkwardly,wonshik invites them to go in the house but not before yelling at the other two to clean the living room up a little 

As they reaches the living room,hakyeon and jaehwan are already seating at the couch,looking questioningly at them

"Oh?A new soulmate?" Hakyeon smiles kindly at hongbin

"Oh man,now we gotta make a space for him.Shall we just buy a new house,hyung?" Jaehwan pouts before smiling at hongbin as well

"Eh?You arent surprised that your soulmate brings another guy home?" Hongbin asks playfully

"Already happens too many times to be surprised anymore," wonshik says,grinning

Taekwoon flushes,grumbling "Anyways,guys this is hongbin.Hongbin,the guy with honey tanned skin over there is hakyeon,The one that looks like duck here is jaehwan.That one with droopy eyes is wonshik"

Gasping dramatically,jaehwan clutches his chest as if taekwoon said something truly offending "Did you just said that i look like a duck?!"

Grinning,taekwoon reaches forward and pecks jaehwan "You make a cute duck"

"Thats better i guess" jaehwan said grinning as well,making his eyes turns into crescent moons

"Oh my god,you guys are so sappy,i dont think i can manage living with you guys" hongbin said,gasping playfully 

"What?Who said you're going to move in with us?" Taekwoon asks,sticking his tongue out at hongbin

"Why are you acting like a child,god" hakyeon mumbles,shaking his head but still with a fond smile,watching the two.

"I invited myself!I have the rights,dont i?" Hongbin said,grinning naughtily at taekwoon

"So full of yourself,asshole." Taekwoon shakes his head,smiling 

"Ah!that reminds me.Taekwoon hyung here told me that i can call you guys assholes~!" Hongbin said,pointing accusingly at taekwoon "So,happy to meet you,assholes!"

Taekwoon stares at hongbin in disbelief "I didn't say that!He asked me if he can call you guys asshole and i told him that you guys probably wouldn't mind!Thats not a permission!!" He defends himself,seeing the men's glares at him

"I like binnie!He's so mean but so sweet.I think he's a tsundere" jaehwan giggles,pointing a finger at the now flushing hongbin

"Im not" hongbin half-whines,shaking his head

"He really is" wonshik and hakyeon said in unison before doing a hi-5 with eachother,grinning 

"Yeah" taekwoon agrees,smiling innocently at hongbin who's now just shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

"You're going to be a great source of entertainment,are you going to move in with us?Thankfully the house can fit like three more people here" jaehwan said,pulling hongbin's arm so that he's sitting next to jaehwan

"Well if you insist,I know my charms are unavoidable anyways" hongbin laughs smugly,winking at jaehwan

"I think i kinda hate him" taekwoon said,fake gaging at the wink.

"Oh sweetie,you love me!"

"You guys need to stop calling me sweetie" taekwoon frowns

"Why?does it turns you on?" 

"Shut the fuck up asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost ending!!!woohoo one fiction down,two more to go!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth | sanghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Theres a lot of swearing in here!also mention of sexs on the first part of the chapter,,,skip if you feel uncomfortable.But there are only mentions of them oof no real smuts.
> 
> Also,two chaps in one day!yay sorry i was bored

"Hyung,im going to bring my friend here for a project today,is that fine?" Hongbin asks while munching the toast taekwoon gave him

Taekwoon raises his eyebrows "of course,you don't have to ask,you know"

"Just giving heads up,who knows what would happen if I didn't tell beforehand,you'd all probably be fucking around in the kitchen" hongbin said,snickering 

"That was ONE time!" Hakyeon yells from the living room,still laying around with jaehwan and wonshik

"Hyung,you know it's more than once!" Hongbin said,rolling his eyes

"Most of the time you joins in anyways" Taekwoon says,shrugging

"I really thought the kitchen is going to be the holy place where we doesnt fuck on.You guys have literally do it all over the house,seriously you guys dick each other like rabbits in heats!" Hongbin whines playfully 

"You aren't really holy yourself,binnie" walking in,wonshik steals a toast from hongbin's plate "Also why are you talking as if you doesnt joins in our little play time all over the house?"

"I was holy before i met you guys" hongbin pouts to himself "my dear poor stained self"

"But you cant really deny that fucking taekwoon hyung against the table is hot as fu-" jaehwan joins as he and hakyeon makes their way into the kitchen 

"Oh my god,im trying to eat here" taekwoon says,face flushed with a frown on his face

Seeing taekwoon's flustered face,hongbin smirks "Come to think of it,no,i cant deny that taekwoon hyung bend over the kitchen table is my favourite positi-"

Taekwoon hisses,throwing a spoon at hongbin,his face redder than before "Stop it!"

Hakyeon laughs sitting next to taekwoon and hugging him "Yeah,stop it.He's going to get a boner if you keep this up~"

"For fucks sake!" 

Laughing along with the others,hongbin checks his watch before cursing aloud "Im late for class!Im oof now,goodbye!"

"Goodbye,focus on your studying and not on your favourite position to dick down with taek hyung!" Wonshik yells before shrieking when taekwoon throws himself at him

\--  
"Hey,hyuk.You ready to leave?" Hongbin nudges sanghyuk's shoulder,grinning

Grinning back,sanghyuk winks "As ready as ever.Are your soulmates home right now?"

"Yeah,taekwoon hyung and hakyeon hyung is closing the cafe early today,jaehwan hyung's workplace is closed today while wonshik's hyung shift is usually in the morning so they'd all probably be home by the time we're there." Hongbin explains,walking with sanghyuk to the direction of his house "You okay with that?"

"Yeah sure,as long as none of you makes out infront of me,im fine." Sanghyuk says,scrunching his nose 

"Hey,we know how to treat a guest right okay?" Hongbin rolls his eyes,punching sanghyuk's shoulder playfully

"Not really sure of that" sanghyuk snickers,looking at hongbin up and down

"You little shit," laughing,hongbin points to a house "we're here!Lets go in" 

Humming an agreement,sanghyuk waits as hongbin opens the locks on the door

As soon as the door is open,the smell of something delicious swifts into their noses 

"Ah~I guess taekwoon hyung is cooking something special today!lucky." Hongbin giddily pulls sanghyuk in the house before locking the door again.

Sanghyuk looks around the house,smiling at the cozy air "Seems very cozy and comfortable,cant really relate"

"Im sure you're going to find your one and only someday!And if you dont,you can always be my side hoe" hongbin winks and laughs as sanghyuk punches him on his shoulder

"I mean you're handsome and all but you have soulmates so no thanks,dont wanna be the uh sixth-wheeler"

"Hello!Are you sanghyuk,hongbin's one and only friend?" Hakyeons suddenly jumps infront of the two students

"Uh,yeah.hello" sanghyuk says,smiling awkwardly

"Awe,hyung,he's so adorable,can we keep him?" Jaehwan coos,poking his head from behind hakyeon

"He's not some sort of an animal,jyan hyung" wonshik says,rolling his eyes but his voice filled with adoration 

Still smiling awkwardly,sanghyuk glances at hongbin,waiting for him to help his awkward ass of a bestfriend.Thankfully,hongbin catches the sign of desperation from sanghyuk "Anyways~hyuk you already knows them right?I've showed you lots of pictures before!Dinner is probably ready,we should eat before we proceeds to the project!"

"Awe,you show us off to your friends?" Hakyeon coos,pecking hongbin on his lips which makes sanghyuk turns his eyes downwards,blushing.

"Hyung,we have a guest,ohmygod" hongbin complains even though he doesn't looks like he really minds

"Oh right,sorry!" Hakyeon says,and he too doesn't really looks like he's sorry.Sanghyuk just wants to run away and never comes to this place again.It's not that he's jealous that hongbin have gorgeous loving soulmates -totally not!- but who the fuck kisses -pecks- their partner infront of a guest?!

Sighing,sanghyuk follows the mens lead into the -sanghyuk guesses- kitchen 

Still looking down at the floor,sanghyuk sits next to hongbin,hoping that no more awkward things are going to happen while he's here

When he sees a pale hand puts a plate infront of him,sanghyuk looks up to thank the guy when he's suddenly struck at how attractive the guy -taekwoon hyung,sanghyuk remembers from the pictures hongbin showed before- looks.He had always thought that taekwoon is the most attractive out of the five of them when hongbin showed his soulmates pictures,but seeing him upclose like this,

With his black shining eyes and silver hair that makes him looks sharp and much more attractive.And his perfect shaped nose -not quite as perfect as jaehwan hyung's.But its still perfect- and pink pouty li- wait.

Sanghyuk looks around him before he suddenly jumps,making the other guys in the room jump as well "Holy shit!" Black eyes?silver hair?pink lips?Colours.Sanghyuk is seeing colours.Sanghyuk turns to look at taekwoon with wide eyes again.Taekwoon.Sanghyuk then turns to look at the others in the room,expecting them to look at him in questions but rather,he saw them with a warm and gentle expressions,looking at him.

"Sanghyuk,are you seeing colours?" Hakyeon asks kindly,grinning

"I- i guess i am.But i dont really understand" sanghyuk says slowly,still shocked 

"What is it,hyuk?" Hongbin asks,smiling warmly like the others

"If- if i see colours because of taekwoon hyung,and you guys are seeing colours because of him too,does that means my only soulmate is him,or are you guys- my..soulmates too?" Sanghyuk says,almost whispering because of how embarrassed he is.

"Well,which one do you prefer?" Wonshik asks,patting sanghyuk's head

"I,together." Sanghyuk blushes "all..six together."

"That's what we all think" jaehwan says,pulling them all into a hug,taekwoon almost in tears at their confessions "all six.And if there's any new ones,then we're going to accept it.Because we all have one thing in common,"

"We all loves taekwoon,and from that we'd all grow to love the others just as much."  
\--  
Taekwoon looks around the living room.Hakyeon and jaehwan on each sides of him,wonshik sitting curled up next to hakyeon while hongbin and sanghyuk are on the floor,keeping each other warm.He continues to watches them when the world suddenly bursts into colours.Hakyeon's black hair with tinge of greens comes into view.fascinated,taekwoon looks around the group.Jaehwan is sporting a blonde hair while wonshik red.The maknaes on the floor both have brown hairs,which suits them a lot.

Taekwoon smiles to himself,thinking how he wouldn't want any other choices than this.Thinking how warm he is around five other bodies.Thinking how beautiful the colours are.

Thinking how it'd always be six,and only six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywayssssss this fiction is finally finished oh god ??? Thank you for reading this crappy ass fic and for waiting for the updates hoho i know im pretty shitty at updating lmao
> 
> I had fun writing this!Have a good day,i hope your body curls at how soft fluffy and cringy this fanfic is!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a oneshit thing but its too long so here we are!  
> Leave some comments lmao i wanna get some motivations to write more&your comments makes me get motivations!!!  
> English is not my first languange sorry for mistakes  
> Thanks for reading djdj i hope this doesnt flop ùwú


End file.
